White Wings
by Yura Akunaza
Summary: What happeneds when things happen to you that you can't explain. New friends, allies, and enemys are coming for a young 16 year old girl, Ichigo Comazuki. With wings white as snow, and powers used for good, Ichigo and her friends will save the world.
1. The New Student

Chapter 1

"Ichigo, please, don't go. He will go after you, and she said we had to stick together. You know you can't fight it alone." She looked at the boy, and in a sad voice, saying, "I don't want you to get hurt." The ground shakes, and a giant crack appeared underneath Ichigo. She falls in, screaming, "Yuki!" "Strawberry Head, Time to get up! You're going to be late for school!" Ichigo wakes up, with beads of sweat running down her forehead.

Ichigo Comazuki is some-what normal high school girl in Tokyo. But, she has no friends. She helps out with the community, a great clarinetist, violinist, pianist, guitarist, flutiest, and a singing star at Kaski High. She's even the top student in all her classes, and everyone calls her weird. Her only true friend is a black cat named Grim Jr, or in this case, Grimy, or Grim-Grim.

Ichigo got dressed in her white, short-sleeve shirt, with a blue tie, and skirt. All the seniors got to wear red. She put her mid-long hair into a ponytail. She looked for her blue ribbon her mom made for her to wear to school with the ponytail. "Where did I put that ribbon?" She looked at Grimy. He walks out of the room, then came back in a few seconds later with the ribbon. "Guess I left it in the living room again, huh Grim. Thanks." She grabbed it out of his mouth and tied it in her ponytail, then gave him a kitty treat and patted him on his head. He left the room.

"Ichigo, you're going to be late." "Coming!" She grabbed her bag, and locked the door behind her.

She jumped in the kitchen scaring her mom half death, and then sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Here, I need you to go to the store after school." Her mom handed her a list of groceries to pick up. "Do you really need more beef after last night's rice and meatballs? I was hopping for some fish and curry or something." Ichigo looked at her mom, "We are having curry and some fish, and meatballs. Just do it." Ichigo looked at the clock and saw it was time to go. She stole a piece of her mom's toast and left the house.

Ichigo started to walk down the street singing Fuki Mori. Then, the wind blew, really hard. Her skirt flew up, and she felt as if she was floating, or flying. As she tried to stand up straight, holding her skirt down, her blue ribbon came untied and flew away. "No, come back!" She went to go grab it, and it just flew away like a butterfly minding its own business. The wind blew harder, and harder, and it started to get cold. _Cold in August,_ Ichigo thought,_ but how, I'm freezing._ Then her cheek was burning, like something cut her. She looked in front of her and saw white feathers flying straight at her. "Snap!" She held her book bag in front of her. Her arms, legs, and chest started to burn like her cheek. As she looked to the side, she saw that some of the feathers have red streaks on them, blood. The wind blew harder, and her body stinged, and hurt. The wind calmed down, and then stopped.

She fell to the ground, body aching. She looked at her hands to see the blue ribbon in her hand. "This can't be it flew away." She could hear the bell ring in the distance for school to start. "I am so totally going to be late for school." She ran all the way to school.

Ichigo arrived 10 minutes late to school. She slowly opened the door to see if the teacher was looking at the class. "She's not looking. Now if I make it in quietly enough, and hope she didn't call role, then maybe I won't be counted late.

She opened the door all the way, slowly and quietly enough, that the teacher didn't hear it. She got to her desk, then, "Mrs. Comazuki?" Ichigo looked at her slowly in horror, "Y-yes Mrs. Moto?" "Why are you late?" Ichigo stood there thinking,_ should I tell her about what happened on the way to school?_ "I'm waiting Ms. Comazuki." Ichigo looked at her, "I'm sorry; I woke up late Mrs. Moto." "Must I make you write 'I will mot be late to class anymore' like I have to do with Mr. Kimatash?" "No Mrs. Moto." The teacher stops writing on the board, like she was when Ichigo entered the class, "Well, then for punishment, you will clean the classroom after school with the new student, if he ever shows." _Did she just say 'new student'? _Ichigo sat down in her seat.

About 5 minutes the door opened, and a boy came through. He had short, dark purple hair. His shirt wasn't tucked in, his jacket wasn't buttoned up, and he had his bag hanging by his hand over his shoulder. "Well, if it isn't . And can you tell us the reason you're late?" He looked at the teacher and put on a smile with his teeth showing. He held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Yuki Kamazaki. I'm a transfer student form Akigabra High, in Akigabra. I'm 17-years-old, ant the reason I'm late, well let's just say I will most likely be late almost all the time because I sleep in a lot. So remember, Kamazaki, not Tardypants."

Everyone started laughing like crazy, the teacher stood there, shocked like she has been insulted, and she was. "Well, I never in my life! Yuki Kamazaki, you are now pulling double time. You get to clean the classroom, for a month, and write a thousand times, 'I will not be late anymore' and have it done and on my desk before you leave today." Everyone stopped and stared. That is the first time she gave such a big punishment. Ichigo stood up, "Mrs. Moto, don't get so angry. That just shows us, the students, and the staff you work with, that your temper is short. Plus, we all know that you are soft. That is really the first time you gave such a big punishment. Not even I can call that a punishment." It was quiet for a few seconds, and then the class was laughing their gut out. "We, class 2A, know you're soft because you don't give us such harsh punishments that make us stop doing the bad things that you punish us for."

"Enough!!! For the rest of the year, you BOTH get to clean the classroom and stay here until 8:00" Ichigo stopped laughing, and the class, and stared. "You can't do that. It is against the law of the school, and going against the Student and Staff Handbook. So, I may have to clean for the rest of the year, but I get to leave as soon as I'm done."

The students started to laugh even harder than before, nearly peeing themselves. "Keep laughing and you all will be next. And as for you, Ms. Comazuki, I can do this, so I hope that your parents don't have plans for you. Both of you need to sit down."

Yuki found a seat next to Ichigo and sat down.

The day went on, and it came time for lunch. Ichigo found a table by herself, and sat down to eat her sandwich, which was lightly toasted bread with lettuce, tomato, and turkey with light mayo, along with light, fluffy, white rice she made last night, and kept warm through the night, and sat by herself, again.

Yuki sat across from her. "Why do you have a feather in your hair?" "I don't, it's a blue ribbon." "No it's a feather. Take a look."

Ichigo took the ribbon out of her hair, and saw it was a feather. "Well it was a ribbon." She put it in her bag. "Oh, do you mean this blue ribbon?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue ribbon. "Thank you, um..." "It's Yuki Kamazaki. And I found it on the ground on the way to school." Ichigo looked at him weirdly.

"How do I know you didn't take it out of my hair and replaced it with a feather?" Yuki looked at her like she was crazy. "Well, if I took it out of your hair, don't you think you would have felt it and me put the feather in your hair?" Ichigo was very embarrassed. "You got a point."

Yuki took one of the sandwiches. "Go get your own food, this is mine." She pulled the food away from him. "I would, if I could, but my family is poor from the move, and so they didn't have the money to get me some food today." He went to grab another piece of food, but she slapped his and away. "Well, why didn't you say so, I have some food here. My mom thinks that I need more food incase my lunch is stolen or something. But it never happens, so I don't eat it, so I give it someone else." She pulled out another tray of food from her bag and handed it to Yuki.

"Thanks." He took a piece of shrimp. "Wow, this is really good! Did you make it?" "Yeah, I try my best." Yuki blush a light pink without Ichigo noticing. Ichigo swallowed a piece of rice. "All the cooking I know I learned from my parents and grandma." She looked at her food, and looked sad. She picked up her food, and put the leftovers away. "I guess this will be part of my dinner tonight." She left without saying another word, and headed to her next class, that wouldn't start for another 30 minutes. "What's up with her?" He ate another shrimp.

*Somewhere far away from Ichigo and Yuki*

"So, Yuki encountered the girl" "Yeah, but she seems to have left, and it also looks like they're getting along faster than we expected them to." "Yes, indeed, for Yuki it would probably take a few days, but this girl is special, no wander they ask us to train her." "Yea, I guess your right, only until when we have to show up to give her life a little more excitement." "Yeah, and until then, until then."

*Back to Ichigo and Yuki*

Ichigo sat on the risers in choir, waiting. Yuki comes in looking for the teacher. "So you sing." Yuki sat next to her. "It's a mixed choir, right, boys and girls?" Ichigo looked up to reply to him, but lost control of her body. Ichigo slapped him a crossed his face, with what felt like all her might, and made him fly a crossed the room into the speakers.

"Ow! What was the hell did you do that for?" Ichigo snapped back to reality. "Oh my, Yuki, what happened?" Yuki looked at her, pissed, rubbing his face. "What do you mean what just happened?! You just suddenly slapped me a crossed the face and made me fly right into the speakers!!!" "No I didn't. I was going to say 'yes boys and girls choir, are you here to join' and you were in the speakers. I don't remember slapping you making you fly."

She got up to help him out. The choir teacher came in then.

"What happened?" Yuki looked at her. "Mrs. Kan, someone came up behind me and through me into the speaker and ran. I didn't see who it was because they were wearing a mask." Yuki was lying, to keep Ichigo out of trouble. "I was here looking for you when it happened so I could apply for the Mixed Choir, but that happened, and Ichigo came in and started to help me up. That's when you came in."

Ichigo rushed to the nurse's office and brought back the nurse. "Well, he seems fine, so he can go to class." "Thanks." The nurse left and they looked at Mrs. Kan. "Well, if you're here to apply for the talented Mixed Choir, you came to the right place. Good thing that Ichigo is here. She helps me with all the applications. If she and I approve, then you're in."

They listened to him. "Well I love his voice. What about you Ichigo?" Ichigo looked deep in his eyes. "He will be 1st tenor, a lead part, so drop Kazan out of the lead part and give Yuki the lead part. He will sing next to me in the solos, and will have a special uniform, one that coordinates with mine. That will be all. We still have 5 minutes before class starts. Come on over here, I'll get you your music."


	2. The Dinner Night

Chapter 2

After Ichigo gave Yuki everything he needed the bell ring for class to start. "Let's go Yuki." "Ummm sure thing, Ichi." Ichigo stopped and turned to Yuki and muttered "you're just the same as everyone else." "Huh? Did you say something?" "It's nothing let's go." "Uh, sure." _She sure is weird._

*After school*

After the bell rang Ichigo headed for class real fast, almost running to the classroom to do the cleaning duty that was recently and harshly given this morning, by a certain someone named Yuki Kamazaki. _Damn it, okay the sooner I get cleaning the faster I can get the shopping done _Ichigo said in her head. When she opens the door to the classroom she saw Yuki there already cleaning. "Hey Yuki, how did you get here before me?" Ichigo said.

"Umm, I took a little detour and I got bored for a few minutes and started cleaning. I'm almost finished with half of the room if you don't mind helping." _Oh my Gosh! He did he almost finish half of the room in a short amount of time wow at least it makes it easier to get the shopping done _Ichigo screamed in her mind.

"Okay, I'll finish the other half of the classroom and then we'll both get out of here." Ichigo went to get the broom and started sweeping then soon she realized something "OMG, I just remembered something!" "What?" Yuki said "I remember about the student and teacher handbook that punishments like these are against the schools rules of the boarding committee!" Yuki eyes widen with shock and anger "wait how did you know what's in the student and teacher handbook" "I like to read big deal." "Whatever"

*After the horrid cleaning duty*

Ichigo and Yuki went their own separate ways to their destination. "Finally it's about time we both got out of that classroom now what time is it, 4:35pm okay I still have some time to get all the stuff, while Ichigo was in her own world she hadn't notice she bumped into someone until she fell on the ground on her bottom. "Oh my gosh, I am sooooo sorry!" Ichigo looked up to see a very beautiful girl with very dark purple hair, dark enough to look black, and black eyes holding out her hand to help her up Ichigo gladly took it "oh no it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention now if you excuse me." "Oh, no problem." She said and took off.

Ichigo was outside the store, and was about to go in when she bumped into another person. She was another beautiful girl, with light purple hair and indigo colored eyes. "Oh my, I am so sorry. That is the second time I ran into someone." The girl looked at Ichigo. "No problem, it happeneds all the time. I think it was my fault. See ya!" And with that, the girl was gone.

Ichigo went and bought the things she needed and went back home when she relies a moving truck went pass her from the direction of where her house is. She thought about it for awhile, but then shrugged it off _it must be nothing_ Ichigo thought and continue walking. Once she got home she unloaded the stuff into the kitchen putting it in the proper place and went upstairs to her room. Ichigo changed out of her uniform and put on a baby blue t-shirt and some of her favorite blue shorts and went downstairs. She saw her mom getting the food ready for dinner "hey mom watcha doing." "Oh just cooking some dinner for some company." Ichigo turned around and said "Oh I see." Ichigo stopped and turned to her mom and thought _Wait, What did she say were having guests over and I didn't know about it!_

"Whoa mom what guest and how come I didn't know about it!" "Well I invited over the new neighbors to have dinner with us and that's why I asked you to get the stuff I need to cook dinner and I also didn't tell you this because they got here right after you left for school." Ichigo mom said calmly. _I wonder if it isn't Yuki and his family. Plus, the girl I bumped into looked like him, and that moving truck. Didn't they say he just moved here? I guess I won't worry about it until I see myself._

Ichigo went back up to her room to sing songs for the upcoming concert that is next week._ How is Yuki going to memorize the music by next week?_ Then her cell phone goes off. She looked at the caller ID. "I wonder what Kazan wants."

She flipped it open to answer it. "Hey Kazan, how are you doing?" "Hey, um,Ichigo? Would you kill me if I told you that my parents said that they wanted to move out of the house tomorrow so I wouldn't be in school tomorrow? My dad wants to leave to his new job early. He says that he can't wait until after the concert next week, or after school got out." "Well, I wouldn't be mad at you because of this. You know that I don't mind. If your father wants to leave now, then you guys can leave now. I knew you where leaving soon, and seeing as you being a fast learner, I kind of thought you could learn the 2nd tenor's part because Yuki has the 1st part now. It's nothing but a minor set back. Don't worry about it. The Tokyo Singing Angles will miss you though. That means we can't through you a farewell party. Oh, hang on.."

Ichigo went to her mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom, remember Kazan? Well he is leaving tomorrow and I was wondering if he could come to dinner tonight, seeing we already have company coming over. So, can he?" Her mom looks at the food, then at Ichigo, "Fine with me, I'll even send some leftovers for is family."

Ichigo went back to her room. "Kazan, come on down to dinner. Mom would like to say good-bye to you, and send some leftovers home with you. We have guests coming over; she said the more the merrier. So come on down." "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be intruding." "Yes, just come on down. We can discuss this manner when you get down here." "Okay, I'll be down in a few. Thanks see you soon." "Okay, bye." "Bye."

Ichigo hung up the phone and grabbed the music she was about to practice.

A few minutes into practicing, the bell rings. "Ichi, can you get that for me?" her mom yells from the kitchen. "It's Ichigo, not Ichi. Yeah, I got it." Ichigo opened the door, and saw something that stunned her to no end, Yuki Kamazaki. "So it was your pretty voice I heard on the way down here, huh?" Yuki just stared into Ichigo's eyes. "I... I'll take that as a complement. Please, please come in." Yuki came in first, followed by his parents, and his little sister. "Hi, I'm Ichigo Comazuki; it is a pleasure to meet you." She shook Yuki's parent's hands. "Hey, I'm Hiroshi and this is my wife, Nao." The little girl when up to Ichigo, "I'm sorry for bumping into you earlier. I'm Yuna. It is a great pleasure to meet you. Yuki has been talking about you ever since he got home."

Ichigo could see Yuki blush, and then his face was as red as a red pepper. Ichigo started to giggle. "Well, I think I can see that." They all started to laugh. "Please, make yourself at home." She led them to the living room. A few minutes pasted as they were cracking jokes, and telling stories of the past, then, the door bell rang again. Ichigo rushed to the door to open it. "Kazan, glad you made it!" Ichigo and Kazan hugged each other. "Dinner is just about ready, come in." Kazan walked in. "Kazan, you remember Yuki from choir today, right?" "Yeah." "Well, this is his family, and Yuki." They all waved hello and introduced them to one another.

"Kazan, can you please come to my room. We have to discuss what we have to do about that thing." "Sure." Yuki eyed them as they went up stairs to her room. He felt a bit jealous about this, but just left it alone.

About thirty-minutes later, Ichigo's mom came out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry; I've been cooking in the kitchen for dinner. I'm Ichigo's mom, Mio Comazuki." Mio looked around. "Where are Kazan and Ichigo?" Yuki looked towards the stairs. "They went up stairs to her room to talk about something." "Oh, it must be about the move. Kazan, if he hasn't told you, but he is moving tomorrow and I guess they are talking about the concert next week." "Ah, I've heard that Ichigo is quit the singer. I've also heard that a concert next week is one that the, oh what is it, the one that the Singing Angels of Tokyo is in." "Yes, that would be Ichigo, Kazan, Miki, and five other singers. If only her father were alive, he would be so proud." Mio looked down to the floor. "I'm sorry. I hope that you have coped with his death." Yuki said. "I guess dinner is ready?" Mio looked up. "Yeah, can you go get her, it's the second door to your right." "Yeah."

Yuki walked up the stairs to look for her room. He found it and heard the words '"love you!" from Ichigo's mouth. He knew it was Ichigo because of the girl-like voice. Yuki put his ear on the door, and listened to what they were saying.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. It is so fun though, don't you think?" *giggle* "Yeah. We are going to miss you when you leave. But before we are through here, I have a question to ask you." "Sure, what is it, dear?" "Oh stop it, now, please or I will continue to laugh my ass off, and I don't want to." "Okay, okay, what do you want me to do?" "Before they all leave, can you bring Yuki in here to help and help him with his part? Only a week left, I need to make sure he is ready. Everyone can sing the songs without the music sheets, but because he is new, I would like him to have every note memorized and the words all ready by next week." "Yeah, and what will you be doing?" "I'll be helping my mom clean up in the kitchen after dinner." "Okay, I'll have him ready in time before we even leave to go home tomorrow." "Thanks, I knew I could count on you!"

Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend, or are they just that close of friends? He set that thought aside for another time. He took a moment then knocked on the door. Ichigo opened the door, holding Kazan's long hair in her hands. "Oh, hey Yuki." Yuki looked like something was up. "Sorry, it is a thing we do, and we thought that we should do it before he moves." "And what exactly is that?" Ichigo looked at her hand with the hair, and then back at Yuki. "Making him dress up as a girl. I had him change into a dress in the bathroom as I got the make-up ready in here, see?" Ichigo opened the door all the way. Yuki saw Kazan in a girl uniform for school. "You want to help? Mom loves it when we do this. It cracks her up, and makes her joyful, just like what dad used to do before the incident." Kazan looked at Ichigo as she lowered her head.

Ichigo was remembering the day she was called at school with the bad news from her mom.

*Flashback*

"Ichigo, I have bad news." "What is it mom?" "Your father got in a hit-and-run. The driver wasn't looking at were he was looking and hit him." "Well, is he okay?" "Honey, your father is dead."

*End of flashback*

Ichigo looked at Yuki. "Come on in, help me out." Yuki came in. "Hand me a hair band." Yuki found a pink rubber band and handed it to Ichigo as she took all of Kazan's hair, except his bangs, and but it in pig tails. "Blush." Yuki found the blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lipstick.

"Wow, Kazan really looks like a girl!" "I know, that's what makes it so funny." "Oh, by the way, dinner is ready." "Thanks Yuki."

They went down stairs to the dining room. "Who's the girl, your sister or a friend that was here before we got here?" Yuki's parents looked at Kazan. "No, this is Kazan. We just dressed him up in a girl's uniform from school." Everyone started to laugh, even Ichigo's mom. Ichigo was happy to see the smile she loves so much on her mom's face again. "Okay, let's eat!" Ichigo said as they all sat down at the table. They all dug in while they cracked jokes, told stories, and made fun Kazan.


	3. Dreams and a Kiss to go

Chapter 3

To Ichigo, this dinner was like a dream, like having her dad alive again. The laughter, the fun, the jokes, it must have to be a dream.

"Hey, Mom, go continue to talk to Yuki's parents, I'll take care of the dishes." Ichigo grabbed the dishes from the table, and took them to the sink. "Yuki, come with me. I need to work with you on your music." Kazan had Yuki wait in Ichigo's room while he changed in the bedroom.

Yuki was in Ichigo's room, and because of this, he did some investigation on her. He went over to her desk and saw drawings of wings on a girl. In one of them, it showed her in a school uniform, with white wings on, with a darkness surrounding her. It looked like she was reaching for a hand for help. It was colored in, and it was beautiful, and well done with details, very specific details. Yuki picked it up and a flash went by in his head.

*FLASH*

"Yuki, help me!" "Ichigo,, Reach for my hand!" "Hehehe, Hahaha!" "I can't reach your hand!" "Your light will be swallowed by darkness, never to be seen again!" "Noooooo!"

*END FLASH*

"Nice, huh?" Yuki came out of his daze and looked at the door only to see Kazan with Ichigo's uniform folded up neatly in his hands. "She drew that a few months ago. She said it was from a dream she had." Kazan sat the neatly folded uniform on the dresser and sat down on her bed.

"She has been having these dreams for a few months now. All about darkness, light, wings of an Angel, great evil, and a boy named Yuki." He reached into his bag for his music so he could practice with Yuki. "Strange, that is, how your name happens to be Yuki. Do you know anything about these dreams she having?"

Yuki set the drawing down, and sat next to Kazan on Ichigo's bed. "No, I don't, but I wish I did. The sound like she is having some awesome dreams." "It sounds awesome now, but they aren't. Some days, it is bad enough that it drives her insane enough to the point were she can't think. Others she would walk into school, crying, or she would walk into school like a zombie, tired enough to fall asleep in class. The teachers are aware of this, so they let it slip. The doctors can't even help her." Kazan handed Yuki the music. "Tell me, have you ever heard of white feathers attacking you, cutting you half to death, and then disappearing with out a scratch on you?"

Yuk gave Kazan a questioning look. "Where do you get that?" Kazan stood up and signaled for Yuki to also. "This morning, that is what happened to Ichigo. She told me in choir today. Today is one of those days were she has one of those dreams, but has enough energy to make it through the day. This day unparticular, was a day were one of her dreams were real. That's the real reason why she was late to school today. She never tells anyone about these but me. She trusts nobody about these dreams and secrets. So because I'm leaving tomorrow, I want you to be there for her, comfort her, and keep her safe. If something, anything, happens to her, I'm personally coming after you." Kazan looked in Yuki's eyes with a serous face. "Can you do this, not just for me, but for her?" Yuki was scared for a moment, but he nodded his head yes and put a serous face on as well.

"Kazan and Yuki looked at each other for a short moment, then Kazan put a smile on his face. "Now then, show me how you do the first eight measures of music you sing."

An hour seemed to have gone by, slowly. "No, it's Sol, Sol, Do, Re, Mi, Mi, Sol, Do, and Do, Re- Mi-! See, the last two notes are doted half notes." *knock knock* "Hey boys, it's me!" They stopped their practice. "It's your room, come on in." Ichigo walked in. "Nice job Yuki, Kazan. I could hear it down in the kitchen. It was so lovely, just lovely enough to make me dance to it!" Then Ichigo danced in the room like it was just her in the world. "But nothing can compare to your singing, my dear Princess." Kazan jumped in and danced with her. They stopped dancing a moment later.

Ichigo giggled, that made Kazan very happy, as did Yuki. "Don't smother me in complements, !" Kazan laughed. "It was just that one time! I fell into a mud hole on the way to school. I walked into the classroom because I didn't want to be late. Not my fault I slipped and fell on Mrs. Moto!" By then, Yuki could tell what happened after that.

They all left down stairs. It was 7:00, and Kazan had to go home.

Ichigo grabbed a bag filled of food for him and handed it to Kazan by the door so he can take it home. He was headed out, but turned around and bowed in front of Ichigo. "Princess." Ichigo started to blush. Kazan grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled again. "To hear a last laugh from my Princess is what puts me on the tip of thy toes." He stood straight up again. "Kazan, no more 'Princess' stuff plea-." Kazan was smiling, but then kissed Ichigo on the lips! The adults, luckily, were in another room talking, so they didn't see it. Yuki saw, and his face got read hot. He was pissed, no if, ands, or buts. Kazan looked at Yuki, smiled like he did it in front of him on porous.

Ichigo's face was as red as a red robin on a sunny day. Kazan parted with a smile, and one final bow, turned, and ran as if his life depended on it. It probably would too, if Yuki didn't hold back and slugged him in the face.

Ichigo shut the door and looked at Yuki. Her face was normal again, and looked as if nothing had even happened. Yuki's family and Ichigo's mom came into the room. "It's time for us to leave. Yuki, say your good-byes, you'll see her tomorrow." As Yuki's parents said farewell to Ichigo's mom, Yuki was saying good-bye to Ichigo by the door.

"Thanks for the lovely dinner, it was good." He forced himself to smile. As he started to walk to the car, Ichigo stopped him. "Yuki, thanks, a lot, for practicing." And kissed Yuki on the forehead. His face was a red apple. He no longer had to force a smile on his face. "Thanks for the farewell kiss, Princess." And he bowed like Kazan did before he left. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and kissed it. "Not you too." Yuki was trying to be funny, with high hopes of having her laugh. She giggled. "So, it does work." He smiled. "What does that suppose to mean?" Ichigo asked. "Nothing-." And he ran to the car, while Ichigo chased him. He jumped in the car. "See ya tomorrow!" and shut the door.

His family pulled out and left, while Ichigo and her mom waved good-bye while they drove out of sight. "So, how was your day?" her mom asked. "The same, as always." Ichigo said as she went to shower and go to bed.

Time has passed, and back at Yuki's place, he was in bed, wide awake, thinking of what had happened. _He kissed her, and she allowed it_. He thought. He turned onto his stomach, trying, and failing, to go to sleep. _But what if what Kazan said is true about Ichigo? Does that possibly mean that we were brought together for some reason unknown to us at the moment? If so, why now? Why here? More importantly, why me?_

"Brother?" Yuna walked in Yuki's room, holding her favorite blanket and bunny, rubbing her eyes. "Yuna, you need to go to bed." She cam up to his bed. "But I had a nightmare. You and your girlfriend, Ichigo, where falling down a giant black hole, and you guys never came back." "Aw, don't-, wait! Ichigo's not my girlfriend!" "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Yuki couldn't say no to his "oh so adorable" little sister. "Fine." Yuna got the bed and covered up with her blanket. "Don't ever leave me Big Brother." She said as she cuddled up next to her favorite, and only, brother. "Don't worry, that will never happen. I'll be here for you, just like I promised Mom and Dad. He kissed his sister on the forehead and turned onto his back.

_If she is having these dreams too, does that mean something bad WILL truly happen?_

*FLASHBACK*

"Tell me, have you ever heard of white feathers attacking you, cutting you half to death, and then disappearing with out a scratch on you?" "Where do you get that?" "This morning, that is what happened to Ichigo. She told me in choir today. Today is one of those days were she has one of those dreams, but has enough energy to make it through the day. This day unparticular, was a day were one of her dreams were real. That's the real reason why she was late to school today. She never tells anyone about these but me. She trusts nobody about these dreams and secrets. So because I'm leaving tomorrow, I want you to be there for her, comfort her, and keep her safe. If something, anything, happens to her, I'm personally coming after you." "Can you do this, not just for me, but for her?"

*END FLASHBACK*

The last two sentences kept repeating over and over again in Yuki's head. Then the description of the dream Yuna had flew into his head. Him and Ichigo, falling down a giant black hole, and never came back. Then that picture Ichigo drew flashed in his head. _Darkness, evil, wings of an Angel, huh?_ He smiled and closed his eyes. _It is probably some prank or something. I'll worry about it later. _He snickered.

He fell asleep, dreaming of Ichigo. His mind thinking about how true it is with love at first sight, Dreaming of the day he marries Ichigo, and starts a family of their own.

Down at Ichigo's house, is peaceful. The only sound you would hear is Ichigo tossing and turning. "No, not again! Someone, anyone, help!"

*Inside Ichigo's Dream*

"Yuki, help me!" Ichigo reaches out of Yuki's hand. "I can't reach you! Try harder, try to fly! Remember what she said, your powers will come fully, if you just try harder and believe!" "I can't!" "Hehehehe, Hahahaha! You will never escape me! You will be pulled into darkness, and become my Queen of Dark! The Princess of Light and her prince will never stop me!" Ichigo looked down the dark hole. A hand is holding her leg, pulling her down, slowly. She then saw a pair of dark, evil eyes and that evil smile that she fears the most.

"Ichigo, believe, and you will be set free from the terrors of the darkness." She looked up, as did Yuki, to see a beautiful lady, surrounded by light. "Believe, believe, and you will be set free from the terrors of the darkness." The lady kept saying it over and over again. "How, how do I believe? What do I believe in?" the lady disappeared, but her voice still lingered in the air. "No, come back! Help me!"

She went deeper into the darkness, and Yuki was out of reach and out of sight. She could do nothing now, but to continue to be pulled into the darkness, and become this guy's Queen of Dark or she could believe. "What do I believe in?"

She felt someone grab her hand, it was Yuki. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his. Then their lips met. It felt so good, and it seemed the time stopped at that moment, while they kissed. Then they parted.

"Believe, Princess, believe." He smiled and let go of her hand. He fell faster and faster into the darkness. "No, Yuki! Please, don't leave me!" She reached for him, but he was too far in, it was too late. The last words she could hear was in a whisper, "Believe, or what we did was all for nothing."

*OUT OF ICHIGO'S DREAM*

Ichigo woke up. She looked at her clock, 6:00 AM. She didn't bother going back to bed for a while longer. She got out of bed and got dressed in her uniform and that blue ribbon in her hair. She was ready to head back to school for the horrible day.


	4. Kana and Rio: More new students!

Chapter 4

Ichigo ate breakfast, and started to make her lunch. "Mom, where did you put my curry sauce?" Her mom popped her head around the corner of the doorway. She had a toothbrush in her mouth, curlers in her hair, and you could see the black tank top a bit from her pink robe. "It should be in the very back of the fridge, next to your mangos." She started back down the hall brushing her teeth humming a merry little tune.

"Mom, I'm out, I have cleaning duty today!" Ichigo left running down the street. She was late to cleaning duty last time; she wasn't planning to be late to it again today.

She was running towards a yellow light. That means, that when the light turns red, she would have to stop until it turned green again, and that can take up to about maybe 2 minutes. So she raced to beat it. It was like a car speeding up to beat the red light, so it wouldn't have to stop. She got up to the middle of the street when the light turned red and a car was heading straight for her. She didn't know if she had the time to go back or if she could keep going. She stopped in the middle of the street, dumbstruck. The car was getting closer, and her dad being part blonde, she was acting like one at the moment.

Ichigo tried to move her legs, but they wouldn't budge, not even an inch. She looked to the side, and she looked down, scared. Then, before the car hit her, she felt someone pull her to the side onto the sidewalk. She sat there, still dumbstruck, looking down. "You need to be more careful, Princess." "Much more careful. We don't what you to be hurt." She looked around for the people who saved her. She saw a couple of figures running, and through the crowd, all she could see was the tops of their heads. One was brownish red, and the other was a light purple haired person.

_They called me Princess, but it wasn't Yuki, or Kazan. One was a boy, I know that for sure, but the other one sounded like a girl. I wonder who they were._ Ichigo looked at her cell phone for the time. "Snap, if I don't hurry, I'm going to be late again!" Ichigo raced towards the school.

"Ichigo, you got here two minutes early, a new record!" Ichigo looked at a girl in front of her. This girl was Karan Moto, Mrs. Moto's daughter. Her and her gang of girls was assigned cleaning duty the same day Ichigo was. "Shut it Slut, or should I tell your mom why you were gone for about a year, with out a trace?" Ichigo used to be in her little group, before her dad died. After her dad died, Ichigo wasn't herself, so they kicked her out of the group. While she was in that group, she happened to get some nasty Intel on Karan. "You wouldn't!" Ichigo dug through her bag for a picture. She pulled it out, and it had Karan holding a baby. "Look Karan, he has your-." "Okay, you win. I'll back off." Ichigo put the picture back in her bag. "Glad we see eye to eye. I get the outside; you and your gang can have the inside." Ichigo grabbed a broom, and turned to Karan. "Fine, just don't forget to get the windows outside. The last group forgot to make sure they were clean from the inside out." Karan grabbed a bucket and clothe.

Ichigo works quickly, because she knows how to do everything in a fast and orderly manner. That's why, no matter how late she was, she could still get it done before the bell rang. "Ground swept, windows cleaned, garden tended to, al in thirty minutes. Now that's a new record." She got all her cleaning supplies put up, and went to check up on Karan and her gang of witches. They were only one third done with the inside of the school. "Hey, you can't be done already! At least help us out!" Karen was yelling. "Why should I? I did the whole outside. You and your friends should already be half way done by now." Ichigo turned her back to them, and walked back outside. She found a tree with shade and lay under it. She still had about an hour and thirty minutes to go before the bell rang, and with the dream she had last night, she seemed to be nearly out of energy. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, without any dreams.

"Um, excuse me?" Ichigo heard a voice, and woke up to see a girl with light purple hair. Ichigo remembered her from yesterday. "Hey, I remember you. You were the girl I bumped into yesterday by the store." The girl looked at her with a questioning look. "You did? Wait, you did! Man, I'm so sorry for that. I wasn't looking at were I was going." Ichigo got up and patted the dirt off of her. "Don't sweat it. It happens all the time to me. I haven't seen you around this school. Are you new here?" The girl bowed. "Oh yes, I'm Kana Miazaki. It is nice to meet you. I have a stepbrother somewhere around here. Wonder where he went." A boy jumped down from the tree where Ichigo was sleeping, and landed right behind her. "Kana, did you scare someone again, or are you trying to make friends with this beautiful and elegant young lady?" Ichigo turned around to see a boy with brownish red hair and hazel brown eyes. "Who are you? Are you Kana's stepbrother?" The boy held his hand out. "Rio Aisaka, at your serves madam. How may I serve you?"

Kana stood in front of Ichigo. "How about you be nice and not try to scare her yourself!" and she punched him in the head. "Hey, what was that for?!" Kana turned to Ichigo, "Sorry, we moved here last week, so he is now adjusting back to his old ways." Ichigo laughed. "I guess that we have new students coming in left and right." "Oh, which reminds me, do you know where class 2A is?" Ichigo grabbed her bag and took out her cell to check the time. "Well, if you hadn't wakened me up, I would have been lat to class. We have 10, follow me.

Ichigo led them to the classroom 2A. "We'll be classmates from now on. Welcome to class 2A." Ichigo opened the door to the classroom.

The bell rang and Ichigo took her seat. Rio and Kana walked to the front of the classroom. "Class, say hello to our new students, Rio Aisaka and Kana Miazaki." The whole class responded with a hello as they took their seats.

The time passed, and it was time for lunch. Ichigo sat at her table with Rio and Kana. A few minutes later Yuki showed up. "I saw you were late, again. What is with that?" Yuki took a bite out of a sandwich. "I had to take my sister to school, and I lost my way, so I was late. But I did hear there are new students. Are these them?" He pointed at Kana and Rio. "Has your mom ever taught you not to point at people? It's impolite to do that." Kana took a bite of her bento box. "Yeah, but I don't care." Yuki took another bite of his sandwich. It all seemed fine, when a bad headache hit Ichigo. "Man, my head hurts. It feels like there's a hammer pounding nails in my head." Yuki stared at her. "I don't see any hammer pounding nails into your head." Kana slapped him. "What was that for?" "Can't you see, it was just an expression? She doesn't really mean it, it just feels like that." Ichigo was clutching onto her head. She screamed, but nobody noticed but Yuki, Kana, and Rio. Rio looked around. "Kana, it's getting close. Look, no one is moving. Time has stopped." Kana looked around; the only people moving were them, Yuki, and Ichigo. "So he has found her, and she hasn't even reached her full powers yet! How could he have possibly have found her without her giving off any signs?" Yuki gave them a questioning look. "What do you mean by 'powers'? Who's after her, and why the hell did time stop!?" Yuki was getting pissed again. "Kid, you may have found her, but you really don't know anything, do you? Well, stand back and let us handle this." Rio and Kana brought a piece of string out of there bags. "STRING?! You're using string to defeat this enemy?!" "Upon the light of the sun and moon, we call upon the powers of the Guardians of the Princess of Light!" They through the strings up in the air, and a light surrounded them. When the strings fell, they turned into swords. "We use anything we can get our hands on, like a string or stick, then we call for the powers of the Guardians of the Princess of Light, and they change into weapons. We prefer string because if there's nothing around, we can just use the string. Looks like this is just one of his minions, or we would be in full armor with our bow and arrows." Rio and Kana went from the table and went to the middle of the grounds. A figure came about. It was a mix of a lion and a human. "Time to take you out." Rio had a big smile on his face.

"AHHHHG!" Ichigo was in more pain than Yuki could imagine. She looked like she was clawing her head in the pain, screaming in pain, and Yuki couldn't stand it. What was he going to do? He couldn't help Ichigo with the pain, nor could he help out the new kids. He felt helpless, completely helpless. Kana stabbed the lion/human thing and ran back to them. Ichigo was still screaming in pain.

Kana put both her hands on Ichigo's head and closed her eyes. Ichigo's pain was flowing out of her and into Kana. She didn't seem to mind it though. Ichigo's scream was over, and her pain has been lifted. Yuki looked around, seems that time has unpaused. People were laughing, chasing each other, and eating once more. He looked at Kana, holding Ichigo's head. "Hey, kid, none of this has happened. If it is told to her, you won't like what will happen. She needs to discover her powers herself." Rio was watching Kana. Ichigo opened her eyes, and Kana took her hands off of her. Ichigo seemed fine, and then she fainted a moment later.

Yuki carried her to the nurse's office. Rio explained that they were eating outside, and she must have had a heat stroke and passed out. Yuki put Ichigo in her bed, and they all left to class.

Ichigo was dreaming of light, happiness, laughter, love, and her dad. "Dear Ichigo, how you have grown. You will make a fine princess, like in the fairytales. You truly are, the Princess of Light."


End file.
